The present invention relates to carriers for kegs and other containers for beverages, whether lemonade, beer, hot or cold tea, and other liquids, which are thermally insulated, portable, and refillable, and which self-dispense through pressure instilled into the container.
Various means of dispensing liquid beverages on location are known, for picnics, backyard parties, tailgate parties, and even at home for larger gatherings. Beer kegs are typically large and unwieldy, containing 13 to 15 gallons, but are a favorite beverage dispenser for both commercial and home brew beers. However such kegs must be separately carried and cooled, and their dispensing mechanism is uncertain in many situations. A variety of portable beverage dispensing articles are known in the patent literature, as Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,267, Kappos U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,059, Ash U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,609, and Mihalich U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,561, and others. No such device as disclosed in these patents is known to be commercially successful or available for convenient, flexible use by individuals.
It is an object of this invention to provide a conveniently portable liquid carrier for making bulk liquids such as cold or hot beverages available to users for dispensing on location.
The carrier in one embodiment is an insulated vessel such as an Igloo(copyright)-brand cooler, which is fitted through the sidewall with a dispensing valve outlet and a pressurizing valve inlet. A container with a 2.5-, 3, or 5-gallon capacity is suitable for carriers of different sizes for use in this invention; these containers are available as beer kegs with tap and pressurizing connectors as well as a sealable opening on top for loading the liquid quickly and for access for cleaning between uses. A hand or foot pump, an electric pump, or preferably a gas cartridge can be used to pressurize the container. Ice or hot briquettes can be added into the carrier about the container to prolong the coldness or hotness of the liquid. Wheels and/or handles are provided on the outside of the carrier to facilitate lifting and transporting the container and its contents.